


Gay Not-So Chicken

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gay Chicken, M/M, Make Out Session
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys of the 7 plus nico are having a sleepover in the poseidon cabin, but as the night wares on hidden feelings come to the surface</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gay Not-So Chicken

**Author's Note:**

> This has been up-loaded from my Quotev account; http://www.quotev.com/28130666

The hum of a games console filled the room, the 5 boys sat on the bed in a heap. Jason and Frank where playing a video game, lent to them by a girl in the Hephaestus cabin who had a huge crush on jason. As they played Jason's competitive nature came out in full force. Seething everytime Frank got ahead of him. 

Whilst this was happening though, Percy and Leo where sitting on the bed reminiscing about their individual trips to Calypso's island and Nico was sitting in the corner. Observing.

"This is getting boring"called Nico from across the room  
"I have to agree, this is getting kind of boring" added Percy, pausing his conversation with Leo.  
"Well what do you guys want to do?" enquired Jason, who was in the process of saving his game before turning it off at the plug.  
"How about a game?" Suggested Leo.  
"What kind of game were you thinking?" Asked Frank, a look of pure triumph on his face, he had beaten Jason at the videogame.  
"Well I have a few in mind, but I think some of them mabey a bit risky, and also mabey a bit too humiliating" answered Leo, he didn't really care about the humiliation or riskyness, he was just trying to bring out the boys' competitive nature before he told them the task at hand. See, Leo like to think of himself as quite the sociopath, he studies the people around him, finds their weaknesses, and uses them to manipulate people into doing his biding.

In bringing out each of their competitive natures, the other boys were all suddenly very eager to play this mysterious game in which Leo was talking about.

"Now, before I tell you about the game, promise you'll pay no matter what" said Leo.  
"Depends what kind of game it is" Jason added.  
"No. Promise."  
A chorus of uneasy okays came from the four other boys.

''Okay, so the game is called gay chicken" said Leo, who was then greeted by nervous looks from the others.  
"The aim of the game is, to find a partner, lean in for a kiss, and the first person to pull away loses" the four boys around him suddenly went pale, all of then blushing,especially Nico, but none of them backed down because they had already agreed to the game.

"Okay,who first... How about Frank and Nico?" suggested Leo. the two boys in question all of a sudden went white as a ghost, Nico looked like he was going to throw up out of nerves.  
But, nevertheless, they complied and positioned themselves facing eachother on the bed.  
They they sat there awkwardly for a monent, but with a little encouragement from Leo, they slowly and reluctantly moved there faces closer and closer together.

They got pretty close, but in the end it was Nico who pulled away, blushing. There was a short interlude of laughing before it was time for another pair to be nominated.  
''Zhang. since you won that round, you get to chose the next pair to play" informed Leo  
"I Nominate... Jason and Percy." there was a shocked silence between the Five boys. Jason and Percy where the most competitive Demigods in Camp. Who knows how far they are willing to go? 

There was a deafening silence in the room, the tension visable. But being good sports both Percy and Jason complied, reluctantly, but complied nonetheless. They both sat down in front of each other on the carpeted floor. They stared eachother down, trying to lower eachothers resolve. But after a moment of this, they both started to lean in.

Slowly, they continued to lean in, closer and closer. Before long their were inches apart. They got nearer and nearer until... their lips collided.

Gasps escaped the lips of the three on looking boys. The two boys however were completely motionless, unsure what to do next. But then Jason, started to move and start kissing Percy for real. Knowing right away that this was not an act of attraction, but just a ploy to get one up on Percy, Percy started to kiss back. The three other boys though, stood transfixed and downright traumatised at the events unfolding

Meanwhile Jason was having an internal crisis. He found himself enjoying the kiss. Now, Jason had never really felt attraction to the same sex. But he couldn't deny the chemistry between him and Percy. He and Percy both had very strong personalities, they were both overly competitive, and they were both very protective of their own camps and the things they love. And whenever they were in a room together, sparks flew, almost literally.

Jason's train of thought was interrupted when Percy suddenly pushed him backwards and climbed on top of him. Could this mean that Percy feels the same way? Or is he just trying to one up him to win the game?

Jason decided that two could play at that game, and rolled sideways until he was on top of Percy. That was the final straw for the 3 looking boys.

"Okay, okay, I think that's enough" called Leo, smirking.  
"I knew you guys acted weird around each other, but Damn" added Frank the two boys pulled away from each other, blushing so hard their cheeks became red as a stop sign.  
"We're not gay dude, it's just that whoever pulled away would have lost" Percy replied to Frank.  
If anyone was watching, they would have noticed a slight-hurt look sweep across Jason's face.  
"Okay dude, whatever you say"replied Leo sceptically.  
Meanwhile Nico just stayed quiet, although nobody noticed.

After that, the night got kind of awkward, Jason and percy couldn't look each other in the eye, Frank and Leo were still traumatised and Nico was even quieter than usual, which is saying something.

[Welp this my first attemp at writing fanfiction, I hope it was okay, sorry if some bits didn't make sense, I'm not all that good a writing, but I hope I did okay. I might add another chapter, but I might just leave it as it is, I'm not sure]


End file.
